Faithless Seeker Renatus
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 820848 |no = 8597 |element = Water |rarity = Omni |cost = 54 |maxlv = 150 |basexp = 21 |gender = M |ai = 2 |doenter = true |animation_attack = 100 |animation_idle = 58 |animation_move = 5 |movespeed_attack = 0.0033 |movespeed_skill = 0.0033 |speedtype_attack = 3 |speedtype_skill = 3 |movetype_attack = 1 |movetype_skill = 1 |normal_frames = 22, 25, 28, 31, 34, 37, 40, 43, 46, 49, 52 |normal_distribute = 10, 10, 10, 10, 5, 5, 10, 10, 10, 10, 10 |normal_totaldistr = 100 |bb_frames = 22, 25, 28, 31, 34, 37, 40, 43, 46, 49, 52, 55, 58 |bb_distribute = 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 10, 10, 10, 10, 10, 10, 10 |bb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb_frames = 22, 25, 28, 31, 34, 37, 40, 43, 46, 49, 52, 55, 58, 61, 64 |sbb_distribute = 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 10, 10, 10, 10, 10 |sbb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb2_frames = 30, 33, 36, 39, 42 |sbb2_distribute = 20, 20, 20, 20, 20 |sbb2_totaldistr = 100 |ubb_frames = 22, 25, 28, 31, 34, 37, 40, 43, 46, 49, 52, 55, 58, 61, 64, 67, 70, 73 |ubb_distribute = 10, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 10 |ubb_totaldistr = 100 |bb_effectdelay = 1 |sbb_effectdelay = 1 |sbb2_effectdelay = 1 |ubb_effectdelay = 1 |description = Some people are born with silver spoons in their mouths. Renatus was born with a holy emblem—not literally, of course, but he was up to his ears in religious teachings all his life. Most children of the time would have been pleased with his upper-middle station in life, but daily chants and a strictly regulated lifestyle only served to chafe at his roguish heart. Why dedicate yourself to a lifetime of self-imposed suffering when there were opportunities out there for much, much more? When he was a lad of fifteen, Renatus decided enough was enough, and set off toward the small abandoned cave at the back of the boarding school he attended. Several careful forays into the dark later, he stumbled across a shining object in the furthest corner of the cave. By then, the headmistress of the school had acted on her suspicions of the misbehaving miscreant, but when they extracted Renatus, he was clutching a small box of ancient coins. They were later found to be remnants of an earlier era commemorating an obscure saint, one thought lost to the mists of time forever. Renatus' discovery kindled a countrywide interest in lost relics, and it turned out that the young man had a knack for recovering holy artifacts in even the most desolate tombs. To his highly pious family, he was seen as a sign that the Divine wished their favors found in the mortal realm, but the seeker cared little for their ideals. Those tombs held the promise of something much more than musty scripts—the promise of adventure, and a material reward to match. Thumbing the gold coin, Renatus smirked. Leave conjecturing to old fools; he had the bounty of a lifetime to find. |summon = All right, so it says here very clearly on my contract that- Oh, you're letting ME do whatever I want? Neat! |fusion = Nice, that'll come in handy. You can never have too many rations. Seriously. I would know. |evolution = Done! Now there's only a fifteen percent chance the chain will snap and horribly maim someone. Gotta say—I quite like those odds! |hp_base = 6930 |atk_base = 2100 |def_base = 2310 |rec_base = 2240 |hp_lord = 9900 |atk_lord = 3000 |def_lord = 3300 |rec_lord = 3200 |hp_anima = 11018 |rec_anima = 2902 |atk_breaker = 3298 |def_breaker = 3002 |def_guardian = 3598 |rec_guardian = 3051 |def_oracle = 3151 |rec_oracle = 3647 |hp_bonus = 1500 |atk_bonus = 600 |def_bonus = 600 |rec_bonus = 600 |lordonly = true |combo_hits = 11 |normaldc = 55 |ls = Fortune Favors the Bold |lsdescription = 150% Atk, Def, 100% max HP (Water, Thunder), damage taken fills BB gauge, 15% damage reduction from Water, Thunder types, probable damage reduction to 1 & 100% ABP, 50% CBP gain |lsnote = Fills 5-9 BC when hit & 20% chance of reducing damage to 1 |bb = Cold Benediction |bbdescription = 13 combo Water attack on all foes, activates Taunt and boosts own Def for 2 turns, adds probable 2 turns Atk, Def reduction infliction counter for 3 turns & damage taken fills BB gauge and may restore HP for 3 turns |bbnote = |bbtype = Offense |bbhits = 13 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 25 |bbdc = 13 |bbmultiplier = 470 |sbb = Sacramental Spoils |sbbdescription = 15 combo Water attack on all foes (damage relative to remaining HP), 5 combo Water attack on single foe, probable all status ailments infliction, damage taken fills BB gauge restore HP for 3 turns & boosts damage against status afflicted foes for 3 turns |sbbnote = |sbbtype = Offense |sbbhits = 15 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 30 |sbbdc = 15 |sbbmultiplier = 200 |sbb_hpscale = true |sbbhits2 = 5 |sbbaoe2 = 1 |sbbdc2 = 5 |sbbmultiplier2 = 1200 |ubb = Crux Lucre |ubbdescription = 18 combo Water attack on all foes (damage relative to remaining HP), 100% damage reduction for 3 turns, adds all status ailments infliction to attack for 3 turns, damage taken fills BB gauge and restores HP for 3 turns & fills OD gauge |ubbnote = |ubbtype = Offense |ubbhits = 18 |ubbaoe = A |ubbgauge = 35 |ubbdc = 18 |ubbmultiplier = 1500 |ubb_hpscale = true |dbb = Vade Retro, Spiritus! |synergy = Tempest |bondunit = Consecrated Sin Nimrah |dbbdescription = 48 combo grand dual attack on all foes (damage relative to remaining HP), boosts Atk, Rec relative to Def, fully restores HP, fills BB gauge, OD gauge, damage taken boosts BB gauge and restores HP, 100% damage reduction, adds status ailment infliction to attack, 80% raises allies from KO & activates BB/SBB/UBB twice |dbbnote = |dbbtype = Offense |dbbhits = 24 |dbbaoe = A |dbbgauge = 7~5 |dbbdc = 24 |dbbmultiplier = 2000 |dbb_hpscale = true |dbbhits2 = 24 |dbbaoe2 = A |dbbdc2 = 24 |dbbmultiplier2 = 2000 |dbb2_hpscale = true |es = Lustral Vial |esitem = |esdescription = Probable 40% damage counter for all allies, damage taken may restore HP and may inflict Atk reduction for 2 turns & probable damage reduction to 1 |esnote = 70% chance to reflect damage, 25% chance to heal 20-25% damage taken, damage taken has a 15% chance of reducing Atk by 20% & 15% chance of reducing damage to 1 |evofrom = |evointo = |evomats1 = |evomats2 = |evomats3 = |evomats4 = |evomats5 = |evomats6 = |evomats7 = |evomats8 = |evomats9 = |evoitem = |evoitem2 = |evozelcost = |evokarmacost = |omniskill1_cat = Parameter Boost |omniskill1_1_sp = 10 |omniskill1_1_desc = 80% all parameters |omniskill1_1_note = |omniskill2_cat = Spark |omniskill2_1_sp = 10 |omniskill2_1_desc = 120% Spark damage |omniskill2_1_note = |omniskill3_cat = Critical Hits |omniskill3_1_sp = 10 |omniskill3_1_desc = 100% critical damage |omniskill3_1_note = |omniskill4_cat = Ailment Resistance |omniskill4_1_sp = 20 |omniskill4_1_desc = Negates all status ailments and Atk, Def, Rec reductions |omniskill4_1_note = |omniskill5_cat = Special |omniskill5_1_sp = 10 |omniskill5_1_desc = Raises Atk limit to 180k |omniskill5_1_note = |omniskill5_2_sp = 25 |omniskill5_2_desc = Probable 2 KO resistance |omniskill5_2_note = 40% chance |omniskill5_3_sp = 15 |omniskill5_3_desc = Add to SBB (3 turns spark vulnerability infliction) |omniskill5_3_note = 20% spark vulnerability |omniskill5_4_sp = 15 |omniskill5_4_desc = Add to SBB (Ignore Def to attack for 3 turns) |omniskill5_4_note = |omniskill5_5_sp = 25 |omniskill5_5_desc = Add to BB/SBB (2 turns DoT infliction) |omniskill5_5_note = 600% DoT modifier |omniskill5_6_sp = 25 |omniskill5_6_desc = Add to BB/SBB (Probable 2 turns Atk, Def reduction infliction) |omniskill5_6_note = 40% chance of reducing 60% Atk/Def |omniskill5_7_sp = 35 |omniskill5_7_desc = Add to BB/SBB (50% damage reduction for 2 turns) |omniskill5_7_note = |howtoget = *Secret Diary of an Evil Warlock - First Clear Reward *Event Bazaar: Valentines 2020 - 2000 Precious Tokens (Available on Feb. 19, 2020) *Valentine's 2020 Login Campaign - Day 14 |notes = |bazaar_1_type = Precious Token |bazaar_1_desc = Treasures in the Tomb Daily Delve |bazaar_1_bonus = 5% |bazaar_1_image = event_token_0045_item_icon.png |incorrectinfo = |addcat = |addcatname = }}